Tavern
The tavern is a type of building in Heroes of Might and Magic series. It increases the morale of troops defending the city by 1, and allows the player to recruit heroes for 2500 gold. When the hero surrenders or retreats, they can be recruited in the tavern. ''Heroes I'' In Heroes I, the tavern provides recruitment of heroes, and increases morale of creatures defending the town by 1. However, there is no adventure map object. TavernI Plains.png|Plains variant ''Heroes I'' (GameBoy) , Forest, Mountain and Plains towns.]] The tavern in Heroes (Game Boy Color) retains the same function as in the previous installment. ''Heroes II'' The tavern retains the same function in Heroes II as it did in the previous installment. Heroes_II Tavern Knight.png|Knight variant ''Heroes III'' The tavern retains the same function in Heroes III as it did in the previous installment. In addition, the hero can visit the thieves' guild, which provides information about other players. The tavern is also an adventure map object with the same function. It is required to build the town hall. The exception to this is the Castle town, where the tavern can be upgraded to the Brotherhood of the Sword. Tavern Castle H3.png|Castle variant Tavern Dungeon H3.png|Dungeon variant Tavern Fortress H3.png|Fortress variant Tavern Inferno H3.png|Inferno variant Tavern Necropolis H3.png|Necropolis variant Tavern Rampart H3.png|Rampart variant Tavern Stronghold H3.png|Stronghold variant Tavern Tower H3.png|Tower variant Tavern Conflux H3.png|Conflux variant ''Heroes IV'' The tavern retains the same function in Heroes IV as it did in the previous installment. However, the tavern inside towns provide only specific type of heroes, while the adventure map object can provide any hero. The costs for recruiting a hero, whose faction corresponds with the town, is 1500 gold, otherwise it is 2000 gold. There is also a 7-day cooldown before another hero can be recruited. In addition, when surrendering or retreating, the hero is sent back to the nearest town, instead of needing to be bought at the tavern. It costs 2 wood and 500 gold. The tavern inside towns provides different heroes, depending on the faction: *Academy: Lords, Mages, Knights, Priests, Death Knights, Necromancers. *Asylum: Thieves, Sorcerers, Death Knights, Necromancers, Archers, Druids. *Haven: Knights, Priests, Archers, Druids, Lords, Mages. *Necropolis: Death Knights, Necromancers, Lords, Mages, Thieves, Sorcerers. *Preserve: Archers, Druids, Knights, Priests, Thieves, Sorcerers. *Stronghold: Barbarians, Lords, Knights, Death Knights, Thieves, Archers. Tavern Academy Heroes IV.png|Academy variant Tavern Asylum Heroes IV.png|Asylum variant Tavern Haven Heroes IV.png|Haven variant Tavern Necropolis Heroes IV.png|Necropolis variant Tavern Preserve Heroes IV.png|Preserve variant Tavern Stronghold Heroes IV.png|Stronghold variant ''Heroes V'' The tavern retains the same function in Heroes V as it did in the previous installment. However, the thieves' guild inside the town can provide additional information about other players for a sum of gold, and the price for recruiting an another hero is increased. ''Heroes VI'' The tavern retains the same function in Heroes VI as it did in the previous installment. However, it is renamed to Hall of Heroes, there is no thieves guild present nor any morale increase, it provides only heroes of the town's faction and costs 2000 gold. The exception to this is the Necropolis faction, where the Hall of Heroes can be upgraded to the Hall of the Immortals, which can revive dead heroes. Hall of Heroes Haven Heroes VI.png|Haven variant Hall of Heroes Inferno Heroes VI.png|Inferno variant Hall of Heroes Necropolis Heroes VI.png|Necropolis variant Hall of Heroes Sanctuary Heroes VI.png|Sanctuary variant Hall of Heroes Stronghold Heroes VI.png|Stronghold variant Hall of Heroes Dungeon Heroes VI.png|Dungeon variant ''Heroes VII'' The tavern, named as the Hall of Heroes, retains the same function in Heroes VII as it did in the previous installment. However, the thieves' guild is separated from the building. It costs 2 wood, 5 ore and 500 gold. Hall of Heroes Academy H7.png|Academy variant Hall of Heroes Dungeon H7.png|Dungeon variant Hall of Heroes Haven H7.png|Haven variant Hall of Heroes Necropolis H7.png|Necropolis variant Hall of Heroes Stronghold H7.png|Stronghold variant Hall of Heroes Sylvan H7.png|Sylvan variant Hall of Heroes Fortress H7.png|Fortress variant Gallery TavernIII.png|''Heroes III'' tavern TavernIV.png|''Heroes IV'' tavern TavernV.png|''Heroes V'' tavern Category:Heroes I buildings Category:Heroes II buildings Category:Heroes III buildings Category:Heroes IV buildings Category:Heroes V buildings Category:Heroes VI buildings Category:Heroes VII buildings Category:Heroes III map structures Category:Heroes IV map structures Category:Heroes V map structures